liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scouts
(Official Scout Sigil: "the ship and planet") History *About 800 years ago (see Timeline) Jeni yos'Phelium, 9th Delm Korval, donated land and building for the establishment of the Liaden Scout Academy.Scout's Progress, ch 9 *At some point, off world Scout HQ were established at Nev'Lorn Plan B *At some point, a Scout Review Board was established, providing oversight. The Review Board makes binding decisions on short term field judgements. *After the events of "I Dare" a schism formed in the Scouts (see Schism section, below). The Scout Rainbow Visualize the colors of the rainbow, one by one, relaxing more deeply at each level. Beyond violet, the last color of the Rainbow, is a door, beyond the door is a Safe Place. Each Place is unique to each practitioner of the Rainbow. The order of the colors is: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and Violet. At Yellow and at Purple, one may exit the exercise by opening one's eyes, if one so wishes."Carpe Diem" Scout Solo Testing *Preliminary: achieve planetfall; learn the language, customs, lifeforms; survive six standard months and sound recall. (needs reference) *Complete Belt Kit includes: pellet gun, machete, rope, flare gun, pitons, stick knife."To Cut an Edge" Old Tech *All Scouts are trained to recognize dangerous old tech, built by THE GREAT ENEMY centuries ago in the old universe *Some scouts are specialists in finding and securing old tech **Example: Scout Captain Ing Vie yos'Thadi is an archivist in charge of hazardous and contraband technologyNeogenesis *Office of Old Technology at Scout Headquarters Space at Tinsori Light" *when scouts find forbidden tech, they seal it in a stasis box and delivery it to The Office of Old Technology *There must be a lot of old tech boxed up somewhere Schism *Discord among Scouts caused a schism. Neogenesis, Surebleak, part v (chapter 20) **Disagreement over Clan Korval's aggressive response to acts of treachery by The Department of the Interior I Dare ***"Acts which had resulted in two Scout Headquarters, two active rosters, and not even the most rudimentary attempt at negotiation on the part of either administration." *Many scouts moved to Surebleak in support of the position taken by Clan KorvalGhost Ship *Scouts loyal to Liad and its Council of Clans are still based at Liad and at Nev'Lorn **Captain yos'Thada set a course for Nev'Lorn after his brief Surebleak stop *Offshoot branch of Scouts are headquartered on Surebleak, as Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium explains to Scout Captain yos'Thadi: "Why, there is a Scout Headquarters situated here on Surebleak, sir. Surely you are aware of the divide that has opened between those who believe themselves to be Scouts, and those who remain Liaden Scouts?" "I am aware that there are upstarts who have left the ranks, and created a false headquarters." "Ah...but they feel rather strongly that theirs is the true headquarters. Until allegiances and protocols have aligned themselves, we have two Scout administrations and two review boards." List of Scouts (Needs to be alphabetized) *Verisa pel'Quinot, Scout Academy - invites Aelliana to teach her Math for Survival Seminar at Scout Academy *Daria dea'Luziam/dea'Luzian? - one year older, lover, Scout, intended partner, died during Solo Agent of Change; killed in the drop from the mothership, victim of a freakish solar storm To Cut an Edge *Scout Lieutenant tel'Juna -- mother's friend who preferred the red wine Shadow Partner *Tonith -- Shadow's medic *Scout Linguist pel'Odyare -- supporting Anne's work, in their spare time *Mrs. Intassi, the nurse for Shan *Scout Captain Ing Vie yos'Thadi -- archivist in charge of hazardous and contraband technology, captain of the ship Chandra Marudas *Scout Lieutenant Menolly vas'Anamac -- Healer and first mate aboard Chandra Marudas. *Scout Commander Val Con yos'Phelium, First-In *Scout Captain Daav yos'Phelium *Scout Commander Clonak ter'MeulenI Dare *Scout Lieutenant Shadia Ne'Zame, First-InI Dare *Scout Commander Ivdra sen'Lora -- published field judgement classifying Jeeves as a Free Logic, based on established protocols for determining personhoodIntelligent Design *Scout Historian Her Ald vey'Loffit works with Lady Kareen and Prof Waitley on SurebleakDragon in Exile *Scout Jen Sin yos'Phelium, lost during the clan wars, but keeping Tinsori Light *Scout Field Ecologist Alara chel'Voyon of clan Silari directs the experimental gardens with Yulie Shaper. She is married to Diglon Rifle) on SurebleakDragon in ExileRifle's First Wife, A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume 3 *Scout Win Ton yo'Vala -- aboard self-aware ship Bechimo FledgelingGhost Ship See also *Pilot Lore (e.g. pilot hand talk) References